Juubi No Ashikabi
by Mathewxox
Summary: In the final battle I thought we would win and we did, but not without repercussions. Now Naruto is trapped in a land where one of his clones once lived, what will happen now that Naruto has a lifetime full of memories and a new wife. Warning sequel to Juubi No familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Juubi no Ashikabi**

**Sup guys, Mathewxox here with a Sequel with my story of Juubi no Familiar... I did tell you that i was going to make the sequel and to mine story and to be quite truthful I'm scared and happy at the same time, The reason behind me being scared is that i don't want people to hate this story. I know alot might not like it but I continuously hope that my fan from the Familiar no Juubi story will continue to read with joy.**

**But the reason behind me being happy is mainly because of all of you and yes YOU my fans, you have given me so much support that i have never thought possible but here i am writing the sequel for you.**

**But Yeah i hope you enjoy the story. =3**

**The final battle between the armies of Albion and Tristan had finally ended with Tristan on top but not without mistakes happening. Now split from his wives what will Naruto Namikaze do when he is teleported into the world of sekirei, with the knowledge of one of his clones that had once lived in that same dimension. Not canon like Naruto. God like Naruto. Squeal to Juubi no Familiar.**

Chapter 1: Pain of realisation

Naruto was many things, handsome, smart, skilled, loving and many other thing, but right now he was something that he hasn't been in a long, long time.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Juubi no Okami, strongest of the legendary Bijuu and one of the most powerful beings in the world was worried.

Yes he was WORRIED about something.

The world around him.

It all started when Naruto had taken up an solo mission to final take down the evil master mind that threatened the lives of his love ones and friends. The man behind this was no other than the uncle of his first wife, Joseph de Gallia. As Naruto was about to finish him off with a powerful fuinjutsu a sudden large amount of memories, that was not his own, filed his mind resulting in the miss use of the sealing arts.

And now it was a black hole.

Naruto had two options here, the first was that he could go into his home-made void, where he would survive the world's end, and come out when the whole thing blew over, defiantly not what he was going to chose.

His second option was to jump into the space time rift and force it closed from the inside out, significantly repairing the space time rip. The only downside is that their was a 100% chance that it would either be his death or throw him into another dimension.

With a sigh Naruto made his chose, the red-head quickly made a reinforced clone and proceeded to commanded it to get everyone away from the castle before returning to his wives and telling them he was sorry for what he was about to do.

Naruto watched as the clone rushed off towards his wive's uncle, and his familiar, before grabbing them and teleporting them as far away as possible, giving Naruto room to finish what he had started.

A single tear flowed down Naruto left check as he bent his knees while force magic to them. The results was him shooting into the tear, where he straight away got to fixing the rift with his Magic and chakra.

Sweet soon began to gather around the blonde's forehead as he forced the tear to become smaller and smaller until it was the size of a grape.

With a final shout, where all his emotions was let lose, Naruto flared his powers to its maximum output, efficient closing the hole and draining him of his strength and power.

His body seemly floated in darkness as the exhausted red-head rested, only for Naruto's half lifted eyes shot open wide in pain as his body was covered in a pitch black aura. This only lasted a couple of seconds, the mist died away revealing that the blonde's body was now covered in a white lab coat and a white pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt.

Naruto's cloths wasn't the only thing that change, Naruto's long straightened red hair was now gray and messy, resulting it hiding a part of his face, while the back of it grew in length until it reached to his lower back. His light crimson eyes had became a light green, like when he channelled yokai into his eyes.

The blonde's eyes looked around in pain as he tried to save himself while challenging charka into his eyes. The green coloured eyes shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan before a similar tear opened in front of Naruto and sucked him inside.

(sekirei world)

"N-n-Naruto y-y-you have to get out of a-a-and make i-i-it back to your w-w-w-wife." Takehito Asame said as he saw his brother's body shift towards him as he pushed upwards.

Naruto's mind had all but shut down as he began seeing all the memories of his clone while his body seemingly began to move on its own, towards his brother.

The gray haired growled as stand to his feet only to suddenly to be knocked forwards as the door to the base room exploded into chucks of rocks, hitting the gray-haired man in the back, follow by a group of people that charged in with guns in their hands.

Naruto seeing this reached out to stop them from harming his brother only to stop when a tranquillizer needle hit his neck, and thanks to his body already healing more major injuries, he couldn't fight off the drug and so he fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes.

Takehito watched as some of the MBI's personal army took Naruto body away out of the room, and before they could even think about coming back to get him, he set off the explosives around the over reacting Jinki that was labelled "0", effectively saving 10 solders lives, but more importantly his brother's life, with a smile on his face while one thought ran through his mind.

"Live well big brother."

(outside of the base.)

The sound over explosives rocketed through the land of Kamikura, the stationed people there couldn't help but look on in shock as the flames danced around the destroyed rubble.

Minaka seeing that his plan had failed went to meet the surviving scientists, only to freeze in shock when he saw that only one of the two Asame brothers were alive, and barely at that.

Right then and there, Minaka knew that he would be attack by number 1 if she found out what had happened, the insane mastermind came up with the brilliant idea of telling the sekirei that her husband had past away, so that he could run some tests to see if he could help advance the bonds in the sekirei.

Minaka knew that doing this was not only very dangerous but also also very stupid. But at the same time it was very beinafical, taking the first Ashikabi was indeed a big plus, as it allowed the man to find out what happened to make the sekirei react, and add that to the gray haired man's ability to attract sekirei's on the spot, then he might as well take his chances.

With that idea in his mind, Minaka looked down at the injured Naruto with a smirk before he ordered one of the remaining squad members to write a fake report stateing that both of the Asame brothers died in the explosion. The solider looked confused for a second before he rushed off to write his report to his higher ups, he didn't want to get on that mad-man's bad side.

Minaka smiled as he looked down at his new test subject before he started to order people to move Naruto's body into a more secure area while he followed behind with joy.

(3 years later, the same time Minato finds Musubi)

In a dark room with multiply tables and cabinets was a single pod with a neon green glow coming from it, the room was as quite as possible as the single objected laid there.

However this nice peaceful silence was soon interrupted when the green lens of the pod blasted open with enough force to indent it into the wall opposite the room.

Steam flowed out of the pod as body that fell out of the pod and onto the tiled floor.

The male stood around 6'3, he had long grey hair that fell completely straight down into her lower back with the top of it being messy, resulting it hiding a part of his face. The man's skin was very pale, not in a bad way, that was covered by a white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers that accompanying was a pair of brown shoes.

The man coughed loudly as his green eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail of the room until finally stopped on a pure white science cloak that sat on one of the door's hocks.

Quickly walked over towards the cloak, the blonde picked it up without hesitation and wrapped it around his body. Looking it over, the man took notice of a name tag that was located on left breast pocket on the cloak.

"Naruto Asame" the now confirmed, Naruto said to himself only to fall to his knees and hold his head in pain as his mind was assault by a lifetime worth of memories. He now remember his past up until the moment when he was "killed" infront of his brother.

His name was Naruto Asama, he was 21 years of age. He was adopted into the Asama family a year after he travelled into this dimension or more specifically his clone baby self did, he was turned into an older brother 9 months later when his adopted mother got pregnant, a month before his birthday. As soon as Naruto turned five he was placed into a pre-school but after the first year he was moved up into a higher class for being "too smart". But it was not to soon after the moved him up once again, not only did it stopped Naruto from making friends it made him perfect bullying material, oh how sorry those bullies were.

After Naruto finish Pre-school at an young age, even for genius, he was left to study at home until he reached the right age to enter second year school. So as Naruto was forced to wait an extra 4 years until he reached to the age of 13 but as that time progressed Naruto went out of his time to learn everything he could about science while teaching his younger brother about advance mathematics and English.

It wasn't soon after that Takehito became classed smart as well by his teachers and fellow students resulting him also being moved up in grade but not in such a drastic way. After the fourth year of Naruto waiting he was finally sent to school on the same year as his younger brother. Throughout the years of the two grey going to one of the most advanced high schools their were named "the Grey Mater" and boy did the teens hate it.

The years of school didn't go as well as the Asama brothers would of liked as they were singled out from the main groups making it hard to make friends but it didn't stop them from making them but one in general made friends with the two boys.  
>His name was Seo Kaoru, he was an older boy who was kept back a year because the lack of attendance. Seo was a fairly tall for his age and had a lean-build, he had brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him. He is usually seen wearing a white undershirt with a pair of jeans when he wasn't wearing his school uniform.<p>

Seo was a typical confident, laid-back individual who often showed sighs of arrogance and tends to use violence when he lost his composure. He was a smart person that rarely showed it, but funny enough he was in the science club that naruto had started, with the permission from the principle and head of the apartment of science.

At first Naruto didn't like him, Takehito became his best friend but it wasn't long after that the elder of the brothers lightened up to him.

After all of his time though in high school though Naruto had only made a couple of friends, with his main friends being a group of girls who went by the names of Chifuyu Orimura, Maya Yamada, Tabane Shinonono and a girl named Grayfia Lucifuge.

Each girl had joined the science club a year after he made it when they had joined his school. Each girl had their own reason for joining but by the time Naruto had left they all had the same feeling towards him, with some being stronger than others.

Naruto remembered each of the girls like it was yesterday, the first person he chose to remember was Chifuyu Orimura, The teenage girl was short for her age as she stood at the measly hight of 5 foot. She had long black hair, which travelled down to her mid-back, and brown eyes, she had a fairly well developed for her age with her breast that were C cup and her legs were long legs. Naruto only remembered that see she wore the normal cloths of the school. Because of Chifuyu's personality Naruto would always call her a very stern and strict person but that's why Naruto liked her, she was fun to tease but she would always remain at her friends sides and was always there for you if you needed her.

The second that came to mind was a younger green haired, green eyes, glass wearing girl that by the name of Maya Yamada, not much could be said for Maya except she looked like his wife Tabitha, she even had the same bust size, but acted like his old nervous friend Hinata. Apart from that though Naruto and Maya used to talk alot and even went on a few dates, much to the other girl annoyance, and Naruto got to know her abit better. She was never cruel or mean but she she could be quite the tease and had an playful nature but rarely showed it and that's why Naruto dated her.

The third person was someone Naruto got along with well while at science club, her name was Tabane Shinonono, she had purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, and she often wore a lab-coat over her uniform and a pair of robotic rabbit ears.

The last person to come to mind was the most hurtful memory, she was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her mid teens with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She had large CC breast and light cream coloured skin. But instead of the usual black shirt and skirt that the females wore for uniform she always wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She, much like Chifuyu, had a very strict personality, and often was exasperated by her love rivals. Grayfia also had an issue where she became a "troublemaker" as stated by many , when she was drunk. She also does not like admitting her relationship to Naruto while she is "on the job", to the point of pinching Naruto's face if he mentions it, and denying it.

Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge, her and Naruto had the closest relationship, much to the other girls anger and jealousy, and wear often seen kissing and going out together. But all of this stopped by the end of Naruto's last year of high school.

Naruto had been training in one of his special training ground, that could only be entered by people who used either Yokai, Chakra or Sage Nature, when he was approached by a single figure, Naruto did not know much about this "person" but what he could was that her appearance was that of a young girl with black hair and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips.

She started to talk about who she was and how she was a powerful Dragon God and that he would right in under her, in her group that was called Khaos Brigade. of course Naruto declined as he had his pride and serving someone weaker than him would not only hurt his pride but it would make the group he was joining nearly invincible and Naruto didn't want that.  
>He was about to question how she was inside his training field but was stopped when a certain figure dropped down infront of him. The figure was non other than his girlfriend Grayfia, at first he was shocked and confused but it all became clear when the dragon God from before, who went by the name of Ophis, started to spout out "how it was Grayfia mission to seduce him" ,which Grayfia confirmed, and "how she didn't really love him."<p>

Now Naruto being Naruto did the one thing he could do when he found out that the person he loved the most had been a lie. He fled towards a new life before Grayfia could even tell him that she did actually love him.

It wasn't long before each girl soon found out about Grayfia trying to seduce Naruto and was that she was the handsome grey haired boy leave, and soon began to hate the grey haired girl thinking that Naruto had lost love towards them too.

But unknown to the girls, Naruto still loved each of them for one reason or other but he never told them because he didn't want to make his leaving even more painful.

Now while Naruto's social life had slightly improved so had his grades, before anyone could even guess Naruto's grades blasted through roof getting the attention of many of college, academy and even universities around Japan but non more importantly than an new company called MBI.

The MBI company was something that really got Naruto's attention the most though, it said in the latter he received that the company was a mass knew science creation group. The best deal though was he will was getting paid £500,000 a year as a head of science and after a year of working he will be able let his brother join.

So after saying goodbye to his family, Naruto left for a new project called the "Sekirei Pillar Project" or the SPP where he was meet by a scientific finomial enigmas. These anomalies were something called sekirei, these terrestrial beings were simple amazing to study but that was not the only thing that Naruto studied. While he was a head on the sekirei science derivation he was also was a huge fan of medical science, so with all the alien and high level technology to make one of the highest medical cures that have seemed to be impossible for their time.

Naruto spent a whole year of working on medical cures and sekirei anatomy while earning extra money from all of the money that MBI was now running in, literally they had trillion apon trillions yen, and he was so far off himself. He was easy classed as rich as being the creator of most of MBI's most successful projects, owning nearly 8,624,145,600 yen (£50 million) in a bank that has been all stored in an home safe that no 'one knew about.

One thing that was most interesting to Naruto though was that he had managed to fall in love. It was quite funny really because Naruto didn't even know how or when it happened but before he could even do anything he had got himself a girlfriend and the sekirei number 1 had found herself a lover.

Miya was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She normally wore the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place when she off duty but When she was in combat she wore the standard outfit for the Disciplinary Squad.

The first time Naruto had meet her was funnily enough was the training grounds normally used for sekirei's but Naruto had gotten permission to train there. Naruto had been in the middle of a training spare against number 5 and was winning by alot.

Miya, thinking that Naruto was an enemy, shot towards Naruto in high speed before she thrust forwards with her blade which caught Naruto slightly off guard but didn't stop him from countering it and sidestepping making the purple haired sekirei stumble forwards.

Before Mutsu could even tell Miya not to attack he had been force to dodge to the side by a calm looking Naruto as he slashed his blade at Mutsu's midsection. The orange scarf wearing Sekirei watch in amazement as a human weaved in and out of Miya's attack.

A large echo of metal hitting Metal got the attention of the 8 sekireis, that had been waiting for Minaka to arrive, making the females plus one male race towards the field only to be meet by an amazing and shocking site.

Standing in the middle of a field was Naruto with not even single hair out of place, but it was the sekieri that where on their knee panting hardly with their blades atleast three feet away from their personas.

Every sekirei in the room looked at Naruto with widen shook filed eyes but non more than a flustered Miya who was panting has her body started to react to this strong man. Before Naruto could even move from his spot a horny Miya jumped onto him and planted her lips against his.

5 blood red wing from each shoulder blade formed behind Miya as she was calmed by an ashikabi much to the shocked of the other sekireis that watched the scene in jealousy and shock.

After that day Naruto and Miya had a health relationship, the often spared and as a result Miya began to mellow out and break out of her insane attitude into a calm loving but still deadly one.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, Naruto had been assigned to many of the sekirei and their adjustments but unknown to only some Naruto had indeed gained a couple of sekireis attentions and wings but he never knew so they ended up not gaining their wings.

Naruto smiled when he remembered all the projects he did with the enigma's that was known as sekireis, to be truthful it was amazing that they even lived. At first he was amazed by they body and minds of the aliens but soon believed that some of the projects that MBI wanted to do, like making a male sekirei into a female, were getting alittle out of hand and tired to stop them only for him to be moved to a different section with a new project that MBI wanted him to do.

Of course this coursed problems for both Naruto and Miya who were dating at the time as he was forced into limiting Sekirei's power into what was known as Jinki much to his anger and sadness as he was separated from his soon to be wife.

After a year of dating, Naruto proposed and got married to the sekirei number 01, miya at the age 18. Deciding that their wedding would be held off until he could get all his family over, he took 6 mouths off of work so that he could buy a home, that they two newly weds named Izumo Inn.

Izumo Inn was a classic two level Japanese house with the typical paper walls and tatami flooring. The second floor is only used as sleeping rooms for the inhabitants of if they had guests with the Kitchen and living room is on the first floor. Their was a beautiful green garden with tall brown fences, there was a single tree that was only 10 feet tall on the left side of the field.

After they shopped for the inside of the home, they decided that they wanted to get marriage in the local church. The marriage was which would be followed by an lovely Honeymoon but before he and Miya could even start there honeymoon he was called back with a maximum prosperity request. He soon found out why when he arrived at his base only to see his brother experiment on the Jinki or more specificity the prototype Jinki.

He remembered running toward his brother to stop him from experimenting on the super reactive crystal but after that all he remembered after that was being prodded by needles and being inserted by injections, he had no idea how long he had been inside in this lab but he knew he had to get out.

Naruto looked around the room for something to help him but found nothing, with a sigh Naruto simple walked over toward the door that sat next to his pod and opened it. Soon alarms was heard with a following announcement of "Warning escape of project scared Sekirei". Thinking it was himself Naruto sprinted to the nearest window and proceeded to dive out of the windows. Fortunately for Naurto he only seemed to be on the tired floor and the building he was on was close to an construction sight.

Naruto grunted as he landed on the second floor of the contrition sight before he rushed towards one of the pips and gripped onto it before he place his feet on it. His body slide down the pip in high-speed before he hit the ground with enough for to form a tiny crack making his smile but his luck was cut short when someone crashed into him knock the person over and making Naruto stumble.

Naruto turned around and looked at the downed girl who seemed to shine in the darkness of the night. The women has short, light brown hair and on her face was a blank, depressed expression. She stood around 5.4 and she had light pale skin, her clothes consist of a simple dress that patients wore that reveal more then hald her breast. The most noticeable thing the women was the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead instead of her back which signifies her status as an unwingable individual.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked but stopped when he noticed the blood on the girl's dress, he was going to ask her what was wrong but stopped when he noticed two unfamiliar signatures coming his way in high speed, gritting his teeth Naruto picked the Sekirei up and rushed towards his and Miya's home.

Naruto growled when he felt the two unfamiliar signature close in on his position, quickly he set the girl down before he turned into the direction where his home was. "Listen, three blocks away is a classic two level Japanese house. I want you to run there while I hold this back." Naruto smiled as he saw the girl linger for a second before she rushed off in the direction of the house while Naruto stayed back.

Two female figures landed in front of Naruto making him scowl, the first figure had slender form who bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, dishevelled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she seems dark or gothic, Naruto could tell that her personality is surprisingly upbeat and calm by the shine that lingered in her eyes.

The second figure wore a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and had pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breasts that was an A cup, She had the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered which Naruto could tell by the darkish look in her eyes.

"Well what do we have here, a sexy neko like girl and a bossy pink haired girl." Naruto said with a smirk as he shifted to the side dodging a punch to the head courtesy of a pissed looking pink hair Sekirei before he disappeared into a burst of speed shocking the girls before he appeared behind the metal claw wearing chick and snaked his hands past her guard and groped her check.

A small blush appeared on the grey haired girls face as she felt the mysteries man's hands work magic of her breast through her bindings and it wasn't long before she let out a soft moan shocking both of the sekireis.

Naruto smirked disappeared when he was force to dodge an right hock to the face, which ended up hitting the grey haired sekirei who groaned in both pain and disappointment, pain because she took the blunt force of her partner's attackers which sent her to the floor and disappointment because the pleasure the of boobs message that the mystery man gave her was interrupted by Benitsubasa. Haihane glared at her partner from the floor before she slowly got to her feet before she turned to see that Naruto was looking straight at her and nothing else.

Haihane blinked when she felt her body temperature triple in heat, her slow breathing became fast pants and her body became to honey while her pussy became soaked making her moan but she tired to hide it when her partner looked her strangely.

"I can't be reacting." Haihane thought as she rubbed her legs together truing to get rid of her arch she had. Before Haihane could even try to stop the arch her heat became even double that when Naruto appeared infront of her and proceeded to lift her to her feet much to her surprise before she could even react though Naruto had to dive back out of the way from an anger looking pinked haired girl.

As Naruto dived back he started to notice the slight change in the grey haired girl, at first when she arrived she was confident in her form and she was calm. Now she was sloppy in her form and now her breathing with short, quick breaths.

Naruto didn't get to ponder on it because of a certain pink haired girl shot towards him but fortunately for him he was prepared for this very moment , he quickly dodged the blow by flowing to the left before latched out with 10 lightning jabs to the pink haired girl midsection before he sent her back with a ferrous right hook.

The pinked haired sekirei flow backwards before slide on the ruff concrete, kick up dart as she slide. The pink haired girl looked shock from her place on the ground, she had never been hit that hard even by Karasuba in there crazy sparing and here she was getting wined but a mere HUMAN. She shackerly stood to her feet as she continued to glare at Naruto.

"I am Sekirei number 105, I am the red Sekirei, My Name is Benitsubasa and I WILL NOT LOSE" the now identified Benitsubasa shouted before she seemed to flare a large amount of power before she brought her fist up giving her a boost damage from gravity as she slammed her fist onto the ground with a shout of "Extreme Quake".

The ground under the sekirei's fist exploded sending both a still dazed Haihane and a surprised Naruto flying off in the same direction. The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard around the area making Haihane blink in confusion as she felt no pain but instead she felt strong arms around her.

Looking backwards Haihane saw that the mysterious man from before holding her into her chest while her caws where stabbed into his stomach while in his back was some metal of a store shop was stabbed into his back. "You know neko-chan, you must really be a black cat because it seems that you have brought me some real bad lu..huk cough..ck" Naruto said as his slowly removed himself from the shop's sigh while pulling out Haihane's metal caw clove from his stomach making him cough up blood before he could finish his sentence.

Haihane's blushing face turned into a worried expression as stared at Naruto injures but before she could help her destined one his body seemed to dissipated into air.  
>"Haihane you alright, is that man there." Haihane heard her partner shout to her only for her to get the mental images of her supposed destined ones injures, tears formed up in her eyes as she looked at Naruto once sat a second ago.<p>

"No, no he's not here but yeah I'm okay." Haihane replied in her usual dull tone as she wiped her tears on her bandages before she stood up and ran towards her partner who had already stormed off in a fit of rage.

Naruto smiled as he watched the girls disappeared off into the distance before he winced in pain before he placed his hands on the wound that lied apon his stomach. Naruto looked towards the direction of his home as the rain seemed to appeared out of nowhere making the blood drench his cloths, in his weakness Naruto began to run off into its direction.

Blood poured out of his slowly healing stomach, as the back had already healed before hand, and by the time he reached the front of the gates for Izumo Inn he was close to fainting from blood loss but by shear will power Naruto stayed awake until he reached the door of his home before he knock or rather slummed against the door.

Miya blinked when another banging sound came from outside her house, she remembered the first bang that gained her attention from her daily pray and made her travel to her garden to find out what was wrong and was meet by a young male ashikabi by the name of Minato, he was an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a pair of cut up white shirt and blue jeans. In her opinions he remembered her of her deceased husband's brother which made her giggle slightly to herself, it pained her greatly when she found out that the clothes that could fit the teen was her husband's brother's clothes, as she was to attached to her husband's cloths to let a stranger wear them, so she handed him some of Takehito's sweats.

Miya could easy tell that this man was an ashikabi by the sekirei that stood by his side who went by the name of Musubi. Musubi was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait though was her firm and well-endowed chest.

As Miya thought herself to be an elder sister to the younger sekirei generation so she didn't hesitate to give the girl a flower disguised red kimono with a purple strap that sat in her closest.

But thinking of mysterious people Miya remembered a girl with a sekirei crest on her forehead who was going by the name of Akitsu arrived saying before Minato and Musubi saying that someone with long grey hair wearing a lab coat told her to come here, at first she was reluctant to let her in because of the blood on her dress but she remembered what her husband use to say.

"If you have the power to destroy than you have the power to protect." and because of that same statement she remembered her own resolve to never turn someone away so she ended up inviting the sekirei to stay in a spare room and a spare white kimono for the girl to slip into after she wash.

After showing the sekirei her room and the bathhouse Miya began to think of the person that the girl had told her about, he was supposedly 6'1 to 6'5 and had defined muscles from what Akitsu could told her, but what got Miya's attention the most was the long grey hair that flowed down to the man's midsection, hardly any male she has either saw or knew had a hair length that was what most people around the world would consider short with the soul exception being her husband, Naruto.

She wanted to rush out and find the man to for-fill her curiosity only she didn't know who or where this man was so she left it for now.

Miya looked around the table where she saw five familiar faces, three of them was just on her mind and the other two where people who lived in her Inn. The first figure was a female hiding behind a male persona named Kagari with her real name being Homura.

Homura had short shaggy grey hair with a dark red eye colour, she hid her figure well but if you looked well enough you could see her c cup breasts and her slender frame, she had a light pale skin colour. Covering her body was a simple black jeans and a long sleeved buttoned up white shirt, that somehow hid her breasts form view.

The second figure was an more noticeable girl, she was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was also wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she wore capri jeans.

Breaking from that thought she remembered that was just a rather large bag just outside so she stood up from the dinner table getting wired looks from everyone around the table before bowing her head in apologetic way.

"Please Excuse me for a second." Miya said before she left the dinning room before her once calm expression turned to a frown as she smelled the scent of fresh blood outside her door, she quickly moved to the shoe cabinet and proceeded to grab her famous wooden sword. The sword was a Ryumon Japanese Sword Shogun Katana with a wooden bamboo guard and a same disguised seethe.

Miya walked over towards the door with a hand on the guard of her sword while the other reached out to open the door, the door creaked open as the smell of blood increased until the door fully opened to show a person she thought was died standing there with a hand over what looked like a large gash that looked like it came from a weapon.

Naruto smiled slightly as he saw the person of his affections before he reached out to touch her face with a blood covered hand while his vision blurred, he managed to get out one line out before he collapsed onto her stiffened form.  
>"J-j-just a-as beauti-ful a-a-as I r-r-remembered." Miya heard her supposed died husband say before he collapsed onto her smearing blood all over her left check as her eyes widened from shock.<p>

The first thing that came to mind when she saw her husband infront of her was that he was an silly illusion but as soon she felt his hands touch her check her sekirei symbol flared to life nearly scaring her to death. She reacted quickly by checking his pulse only to find it barely pulsing.

"Kagari get out here and Uzume get some bandages." Miya yelled in a worried voice shocking the people in the dinning room, there was some stomping sounds in the hall.

Kagari arrived on the scene only to see something that sent her into shock. "Naruto?" Kagari said in a surprised tone making Miya turn to her before the owner of the Inn to nod making the male turned female to rush over to Naruto before she started to heat Naruto's body with some flames making sure not to over heat it.

The sound of flesh hitting wood made Miya turn around to see that Uzume was rushing down the hall with a medical medkit making the purple haired girl sigh in relief before she grabbed the box out of the brown haired girl's hands, Miya gently pulled off Naruto's upper cloths and start to open the Medkit before she grabbed the medical tape and to unreal it before wrapping it around her husband's muscular chest.

As soon as Naruto's chest was wrapped up properly the three female moved the tall male into his original sleeping room which was Miya's room and bed. As soon as Naruto was laid to bed Miya turned back to the girls who sat next to Naruto. "If you don't mind i would like to spend some alone time with my husband." Miya said making the two other girls nod before they left the room without hesitation.

Naruto's groans got the attention of Miya as she moved over to Naruto's side. "M-Miya" Naruto quite voice was heard by the alien making her grab his hands with a tightened grip.

"I'm here honey. I'm here." Miya replied in a joy-est tone as she cried tears of joys for the return of her lost husband. The sound of a chuckling was heard as Naruto's hand rub against her cheek rubbing off the blood from her face.

"Don't let those tears stain your beautiful face." Naruto said as he sat up on his elbows making Miya try to stop him but he simple waved her off.  
>"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked down upon the floor making Miya look at him as if he said something strange.<br>"Why?" Miya said as she tired figure out why he was sorry, maybe because he felt guilty somehow, it just didn't make sense to her.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get our honeymoon." Naruto said as he looked away from his wife and to the side in shame as tears flowed down his cheeks, he truly did regret what happened at his old MBI base but kept his emotions in check.

"Its fine Naruto-kun" Miya said but before she could continue to talk the door to her bedroom opened to show one of the people she was thinking about earlier standing there.

Akitsu stood infront of the married couple with a board expression, she bowed slightly before she looked at Naruto again. "I will be leaving Now." Miya looked between her husband and the scared Number with a slight frown but didn't show that she was slightly jealous.

"You do not have to leave Akitsu. You can always stay with us." Naruto said as he sat up with a grunt making Miya look at him in worry again. Akitsu looked shocked at first before her face went back to being blank.

"You wont abandon me?" Akitsu said in a monotone voice as she looked down at the grey haired man. Naruto looked at Akitsu for what seemed like a couple minuet before he looked at Miya than back to Akitsu.  
>"Of course I wouldn't." Akitsu said nothing before standing up and seemly glide towards Naruto before she knelt next to Naruto and before Miya could even think about stopping her Akitsu had pushed her lips into Naruto's.<p>

8 pure blue ice wings appeared out of nowhere as the unwingable sekirei gained her wings, as soon as that recollection hit Miya she exploded into anger before she grabbed the newly and surprised emerged sekirei by the shoulder before ripping her away from HER husband.

"What do you think your doing!?" Miya shouted as she grabbed her sword, that laid on the wall next to her, before she launched at the newly winged ice sekirei and placed the now un-seethed sword against Akitsu's neck before the ice sekirei could even react.

"He was my Ashikabi so I did what was simple needed." Akitsu said it with a bleak tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which annoyed Miya but as soon as she felt the hand of her husband's touch her shoulder making her turn around.

Naruto looked at Miya with an sad but confident look in his eyes which made Miya frown before she placed her blade back into her seethe and place the now seethed sword back against the wall while Naruto moved back to lay down. "Hey Miya." Naruto called out to his wife in a weak voice as he began to tier from constantly using Yokai to move and heal himself at the same time, before his body could shut down on itself he gave Miya one last smile. "I love you." and just like that he eyes closed and he fell into deep sleep.

Miya smiled down at her sleeping husband, she was just glad he was still alive, it hurt her alot when MBI had told her that he had died in a explosion with his brother and that his body was so badly intoxicated that she was unable to bury or even have his ashes. She had cried for hours when she heard it but instead of going into deep depression she left MBI before going back to their home and started an inn for people, it wasn't to long that a bleeding Matsu turned up at her door with an object that was like a diamond in shape held against her check. Breaking form her thoughts Miya turned back at the newly winged sekirei with an mask hate, she didn't hate the girl or anything its just that Naruto was HER Ashikabi, he was HER husband and to be quite honest she didn't want to share.

"Listen to me very carefully to me Akitsu! Naruto is MY husband and he is MY lover so if you ever think of hurting him I WILL KILL YOU." Miya hissed at Akitsu much to the sekirei's jealousy and shock. Akitsu's eyes narrowed when she felt an new feeling flare up inside herself as her hate for the women infront of her seemed to triple but kept it under wraps for the sake of her Ashikabi health.

"Naruto is MY Ashikabi and I would rather die before I will let him get hurt." Akitsu said confident but blank tone as she looked from Miya towards Naruto while a small smile that dedicated her face for a minuet or two before it dissipated when she saw Miya start to undress herself but before the ice sekirei could comment Miya stopped as she turned to her.

"If you would excuse us, Me and Naruto will be spending the night together." Miya said as she let her now untied hair before she began to untie her white haori that kept her purple hakama in place but stopped when she still felt Akitsu's presence still in the same spot making her turn around only for her suspicion to be proven correct. Sighing Miya frowned when she noticed that Akitsu hadn't moved an inch. "Akitsu I meant alone so please return to your sleeping quarters."

Akitsu seemed to stiffen before she slowly stood to her feet and stiffly left the room but not before giving her new master one more side glance. After she finally left Miya finally de-robed herself until she was in a pair purple undergarments and a purple dra, quickly Miya slipped into the same bed as Naruto before wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Thank you Naruto for loving me. I love you." Miya kissed Naruto one last time before she fell asleep in happiness.

**Well thanks the first chapter down, It was kinda easy to write as I had the idea looming in my mind for quite some time now so Yeah hope everyone enjoyed it and if not please tell me why not.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and follow, favourite this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Juubi No Ashikabi**

**Hello Guys, girls and other, My name is mathew and here I am telling you that you have reached my second chapter... I guess not that everyone liked the way the last story continued on with this story but to be truthful I couldn't think of any other idea of how to start it and that one seemed the best fitted for the whole thing so sorry but without further ado the second chapter beings. **

(Morning two days later)

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to a warm sensation on his left side on his body, he blinked the blurriness out of his as he slowly rose up from the ground or a least he tired to because as so as he raised slightly the was a low moan that erupted through the room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confused as he tired his head to the side only for a blush to spread across his face as he saw his wife laying next to him wearing nothing but her underwear which was a surprising sight for Naruto as he hadn't gotten a chance to see her like this when he was in MBI.

Miya shifted in her sleep as she slowly began to wake from her slumber, her eye lids opened to show a pair of purple coloured eyes that showed only love and passion when they connected with Naruto's grass green ones.

"Morning Miya-chan." Naruto said as he closed the difference between the two making their meet in a passionate kiss, the kiss itself lasted only a mere 14 seconds before Naruto broke away much to the purple haired sekirei's displeasure. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself up with Miya still in his arms.

Miya looked at her husband with a smirk before she kissed Naruto on his left check before she too began to stand. "same old Naruto." Miya thought as she walked over towards the wardrobe while Naruto stretched his naked body.  
>"Two days honey" Miya turned to her husband with a pair of her own cloths and a pair of his, that had been sitting there since he left for his last mission at MBI, only for her face to light up like a Christmas tree with a million little red L.E.D lights on it, as she took notice of her husband's junk.<p>

Of course she had seen it before but back than he was only 7 inchs long and around 2 inchs in thickness but now his penis, which was in morning wood mode, looked to be atleast 13 inchs long and atleast 3 inchs think.

She remembered the extreme pain and pleasure that his old 7inch cock did to her so the though of her having that monster both scared and excited her at the same time making her shivered.

"Err Miya-chan its rude to stare." Naruto said in a cheeky tone making as he walked over toward Miya and proceeded to grab his cloths of his blushing wife.

"H-H-How?" Was the only this that could leave Miya's mouth as she watched her husband rip of his bandages showing his perfect eight pack of muscles before he placed on his boxers which was soon followed by the rest of his cloths.

"Well I grow... how else?" Naruto said in a sarcastic manner before he walked over to one of the draws and slide it open and grabbed one of the objects that laid inside it.

Naruto looked at the object, which was a deodorant can, before he twisted the cab and sprayed the deodorant onto his body and shirt before placing the can back before he glided toward the open wardrobe that his wife stood at.

Naruto looked to his wife for a second as she began to place her own cloths before he looked into the wardrobe, there multiply male and female sets of cloths but Naruto ignored them as he grabbed one of the left side broads and yanked it upwards revealing a simple looking O-Katana sitting in the hole. The O-katana was placed inside a black seethe that had a golden dragon design on it. With passing a second thought Naruto reached out and grabbed it feeling the weight in his hands before he turned towards his now fully clothed wife.

"Hey Miya-chan. Do you want to spare?" Naruto asked as he drew his blade looking onto his blade before he turned to see his wife staring at him with her sword already around her hip. "Kami, I love you so much."

As the two made it out side they were meet by a gentle breeze in the morning orange sky as the sun started to rise, the sound of birds chirping was heard in the garden. Soon the two standing in the middle of the garden with a blade in their hands.

Naruto smiled slightly as he got into a simple Kenjutsu stance which Miya mimicked, it wasn't a second later that the husband and wife disappeared with a burst of speed before they appeared in the centre of the garden with their blades locked in place by each other.

The two start with some sword play with Naruto starting off with a low sweep to Miya's leg making her jump back before she had to counter a strike from the left. Quickly Miya span in a 180 degree and struck out with a straight line spear like motion making shock looking Naruto jump to the left before he had to duck barely dodging a blade that came an inch away from cutting off some of his hair locks.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he seemed to disappeared once again before seemingly appearing behind Miya with his blade inside his seethe, Miya spun around in surprised as she went to strike but unknown to her Naruto wanted her to. So as soon as Miya raised her blade for an arc swing Naruto used a speed attack making in flash forwards and stopping behind her with his blade extended, as if he had just finished what Miya was trying to do, a thin line appeared on Miya's left hand, the hand that was holding her seethe with, making her eyes widen in shock.

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw Miya look at her hand in shock before he walked over to her but stopped as he was forced to take a couple of steps back as a single figure landed were he once stood.

From what he could see the girl stood around 5 foot 3, she had brown hair fair, she was a fair skinned young woman of average height and slender built. From what Naruto could see she was wearing a pair Japanese school bloomers and a school P.E shirt which showed off her well developed body.

Naruto watched in amusement as the girl run up to his wife before getting into a fight stance. "Landlady would you spare with me? Please." Naruto smiled as he watched his wife chuckle before she to got into a sword based fighting stance.

"Okay but I won't go easy on you." Miya said in a playful manner before she started to look for the floors in the brown haired sekirei's fighting stance. Naruto shook his head in amusement before he walked over to porch and sat down. A sake class and bottle seemingly appeared by Naruto's side on the wooden floor before they were picked up by a highly amused Naruto who poured himself a morning sake before he stood to his feet and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch for the new tenant that Miya had told him about before they reached the garden for a morning spare.

Naruto started off by dividing the food he was preparing into four parts (4 parts of rice, 3 parts of the side dish, 2 parts of vegetables, and 1 part of a serving of pickled vegetables or a dessert).

He started off by making some sushi rolls while he made some clones to cook the rest of the Bento, mainly the meat and other side dishes. He began with the Sushi rolls, he grabbed some cucumbers and carrots and some cooked crab with some seaweed.

He proceeded to place 2 cups of sushi rice in a rice cooker and started to rinse the rice repeatedly until the rice water was no longer cloudy. After doing that he washed the veggies and place them on a cutting board before he cut the carrots in half long wise and then cut them into long skinny strips. Then proceeded to cut the crab into little strips and make sure they are pretty even in length, when they were done Naruto checked the rice. Finding it ready he took it out and put it into a dish that sat on the side before he poured two tablespoons of rice wine vinegar into it.

After all that was finished he placed the seaweed layer on a bamboo mat and then spread the rice onto the seaweed which was soon followed by the vegetables and crab before he rolled the bamboo into a long roll than he cut them into several little rolls.

When Naruto was finally finished he repeated the same thing twice with the left over food before he turned back to his other clones who just dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

Smiling Naruto looked at the seven bento boxes before he started to place three of the sushi rolls into each of box and before placing a different disguised lid on each one.

Naruto looked at the each lid with a smirk, the first one was the lid for Minato, it was a simple black lid with the word good luck on it.

The second was a little more well thought of, it had a pair of red boxing gloves sitting infront of a pink heart, of course this was made for Minato's sekirei Musubi.

Sitting to the left of the box was a flame disguised bento which had a single ice designed heart sitting in the middle of the bento box's lid, this one ideally was made for Kagari or as Naruto knew her Homura.

Sitting above that one was the most unique one of the six, instead of having a different disguised bento lid the bento box was covered in white clothe that seemingly felt like silk. Surprisingly this one was made for Uzume the reason behind it was Naruto's little secret.

The fourth box which was the right of Uzume's box was a bento box that had a wired designed grey box that seemed to be covered in computer wires with multiply different colours. This one is made for a person that Naruto KNEW was inside the house but kept that knowledge a secret for now.

Sitting to the right of that box was a Box that seemed to simple looking enough well except for the thin layer of ice that surrounded it, Naruto didn't know why he made this one but he felt that he HAD to do so.

The final box, that sat the closest to Naruto, was a simple purple box with the number 1 in the middle and multiply hearts placed around the whole box. It was obvious that this one was made for his wife, Miya.

When Naruto was finally finished looking at his pieces of work Naruto walked out into the hallway before he took a deep breath. "Attention to all of the tenants of Izumo Inn please make your way into the kitchen as quick as possible." Naruto stopped the flow of chakra in his vocal cords before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the chairs and placed it in the centre of the room then sat down.

Naruto didn't have to wait to long as people entered the kitchen one by one giving Naruto either a questionable look or one of surprise. When everyone was inside the room he took notice of the one person he didn't know but still felt like he did.

"As you or don't know, my name is Naruto Asama. I am the husband of Miya Asame and the LandLord of this estate. As I may not know many of you personally I have made you bento each as a token of friendship." Naruto said getting shocked looks from multiply people in the room as he handed each bento to their respected owners.

"As you can see I have handed you each a bento with a different designed lids. The reason behind this is because I wanted you to know what I thought about you at first sight." Each one of the figures looked at the bento lid with either a blush or confusion.

The first to speak up was Miya who walked other to her husband before giving him a long passionate kiss, while Naruto stopped Miya's wings from showing with his powers, much to the shock or envy of everyone in the room. "Love at first sight hmmm." Miya said as she stopped kissing before bringing him into a hug which Naruto returned happily.

"Ehhhh do you mind explaining mine." Musubi said as she undid her bento and showed her lid to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the look that Musubi gave him before he looked at his wife who nodded.

"What it represents is that you will forever fight for the love ones." Naruto said as he walked over to Musubi and gentle grabbed her hands and proceeded to move them up to the girls heart. Musubi smiled as she gripped her shirt before she turned to her ashikabi with a beaming smirk and a look of determination.

"Is there anyone else who wants to know what their's is." Naruto said with a calm smile. Naruto smiled loosened when nobody said anything but simply looked at him before they politely excuse themselves leaving only Naruto, Miya and Akitsu.

"Hmmmm can I help?" Naruto asked as he looked at the women infront of him with curiosity as she slowly approached him with the bento held against her heart, Naruto raised an eyebrow when his wife stood infront of him in a defensive manner. "Errr Miya what are you doing." His wife didn't even respond as she looked at the ice sekirei with a mild glare.

Akitsu seeing that her ashikabi was being blocked from her by his wife she placed her bento onto the kitchen side before she looked directly at Naruto making him slightly nervous. "Ashikabi-sama do you remember me?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock when the women called him her Ashikabi with the same voice of as the women he saved when he escaped MBI.

"You were the female I helped escape from MBI" Naruto said in shock before he stopped when he remembered the mark on the female's head making him freeze in shock. "Did I do what I think I did?" Naruto all but shouted as he gained a shock look before he moved around to the front of his wife before into hug. "Please tell me I didn't." Naruto said as he buried his face into his wife's hair as he began to tear up.

Miya hugged her husband tightly as he cried onto her, it wasn't long before her husband was crying profoundly wetting her shirt. "Shhh hey It's okay! It's okay.. I'm not blaming you for this. okay. Don't worry." Miya said as she stroked her husbands head, while taking note of how surprisingly fur like and soft Naruto's hair was, while she closed her eyes and cradled him for a second trying to calm him done.

After Naruto crying fit subsided he left his wife in-brace before he proceeded to kiss her, while using his powers form activating Miya's wings, which the landlady returned with twice as much passion.

A lone cough interrupted the husband and wife making from the kissing and making them turn to the right to see a nervous looking Akitsu who looked at Naruto in desperation. "Please don't throw me away Ashikabi.. I'll do anything... I gave you body and soul when I emerged Please don't get rid of me." Akitsu said showing some of her emotions as she started to cry before she fell to her knees.

Naruto looked to the downed girl in pity before tying back to his wife with a look of help. To be truthful he didn't know what to do, on one had there was a smoking hot chick that just literally gave him right to do what ever he wanted to her body but on the other hand if he cheated he would forever feel nothing but guilt. So he did what any married man would do, he looked towards his wife for an answer.

Seeing that look Miya straight away knew what Naruto was going though and at first she wanted to flat out say no and who could blame her, Naruto was HER husband why should she have to share. But she knew from experiences what it feels like to loss a loved one so after around a minuet on internal debating she finally craved in a nodded to her husband.

Naruto looked at his wife in shock as she agreed to this but didn't wait a second as he flashed infront of the ice wielder and brought her into a warm hug making her stiffen before he breathing calmed down and her arm snaked around her Ashikabi. Miya watched in slight jealousy as the Sekirei and Ashikabi hugged before a pure white, almost blue, glow speared across the room as their lips meet in a kiss resulting in Akitsu's light blue wings to fleer to life.

Naruto broke away from the kiss with a small smile, much to Akitsu's sadness and Miya's happiness, before he stroked her hair before he brought the sekirei up to her feet. "Listen to me Akitsu. No matter how much your in danger or how much your hurt I will always be by your side. Forever and ever." Naruto's voice was calm as he brought the women into one more hug before stepping back next to his wife.

Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with only happiness and joy as she felt his feelings seep through the sekirei crest, that laid in-between her shoulder blades, before she bowed slightly and worked her way over to the Ice designed bento and proceeded to unravel it only to be meet by some amazing looking food that Naruto had preprepared for the residents of his home. Akitsu looked at the food for a second as she reached out and grabbed the set of chopsticks that sat on bottom of the lid before she Snapped them perfectly apart and reached out towards one of the Sushi rolls. As soon as the well made food meet Akitsu tongue her taste buds shot through the roof making her close her eyes tightly as she moaned in delight as the food flavour's mixed together well.

Miya looked at the sekirei weirdly as she watched her dig into the bento her husband had made for the normally silent sekirei. Miya couldn't help but face palm when she realised that the ice sekirei hadn't come down stairs yesterday or the day before yesterday for food so the chance of Akitsu being hurry was 100%.

Naruto not knowing this just stood there and watched her devour the food on the spot with a look of amazement, while his body showed sighs of distort, his mind was so unfocused that he didn't even notice the box he had prepared for the mysterious presence suddenly disappear from the table as if it never existed. The view of Akitsu finishing her food in such a repaid pace made Miya look on with both pity and disgust but didn't bother to comment on the whole thing because it was her fault in the first place, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you ask, Akitsu's never ending food source finally stopped making the ice sekirei look down in both shame, for eating so disgustingly, and satisfaction. Quickly she placed the lid back over the bento box and bowed to her master. "Thank you very much Ashikabi-sama." Naruto smirked slightly as he placed a gentle hand onto Akitsu's head, making her flinch, and started to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Cute.. But thank you Akitsu" Naruto said as he let go of his Sekirei's head and walked past her to go to what ever he was going to do today leaving the two female in the kitchen with each other.

(With Minato)

Minato sighed in exhaustion as he placed down a pickaxe onto the ground as the boss told them that it was lunch break time before he walked over towards the metal pole and sat down onto it before pulling out the box that Naruto had given him and unwrapped it to show the amazing food that was stored inside.

"The landlord's hand-made lunch...Wow! This is great, Landlord! Thank you very much." Minato explained as he prayed before going to eat his amazing looking food only too freeze up when he heard something beside him.

Slowly Minato turned around only to see a tall male in a white and blue jeans looking at his food with a hungry expression on his face."Yo!" The man said in a gruff voice before he went back to looking at Minato's food.

"Would you... like one?"Minato asked as he moved his bentao box to the side before allowing the taller man to grab one of the rice balls that was inside.

"Really? Sure thanks man" The man looked surprised as Minato offered him some food before grabbing one of the rice balls before taking a deep bite into. His eyes widened slightly as he tasted the rice, it was the same type that Miya made them, before he turned to Minato to find some answers. "So. You a college student" He said before finishing off the rice-ball in one bit.

"Err. well, Not until I pass the entrance exams. What about you?" A slightly nervous Minato asked as he went back to eating his food.

"Yeah.. I'm in college in my sixth year at this rate I'll never finish." He said with a smirk before he stood up and looked down at the food that was in Minato's bento box. "Say that chicken looks good."

"Have some if you want." Minato said as he place one of the rice balls into his mouth only for him to gasp in shock when he felt the taste and texture. Before the man went to reach for the meat he was kicked straight to the face by a pissed off looking Women. The women was tall and had a slender build. She had long black hair that was wore in two ponytail and hazel. She was wearing what looked like a dark blue maids outfit.

After the 22 year old, looking, women finally stopped shouting at the man she bowed to Minato a couple of time. "I'm really sorry sir! he just doesn't listen"

Minato smiled nervously as he looked down at his lunch while scratching the back of his head. "It's okay. I don't mind." Spoke nervously before as he looked up from his food only to jump up in surprise making his food fall to the floor when he recognized the person in front of him. "Your one of those lightning girls." but the teen dropped to the floor in depression as he noticed that his food was splattered on the floor.  
>Said Lightning girl's twin who looked just like the other girl except from the colour of her dress and the size of her breasts. "I'm sorry. Please accept this beard after all out master took some of your food." Minato gently took the bird form the women grasp before looking at the women in confusion. "Master?" asked in equal confusion as he stared at the girl as the older man took hold both of the girls by their waist. "Who would of thought that I would of found another Ashikabi around here.. My names Sao and I'm these two's ashikabi."<p>

*******Scene change*******

In the kitchen of the Izumo Inn the stood a married couple standing side by side seemingly cooking food, the two seemed to generate a calm and loving aura that mainly loving parents seemed to generate. The two couples cooking time was interrupted when a worried looking Musubi who rushed inside the kitchen.

"Hi.. We were just starting to make diner dear." Miya said in a motherly tone as she placed down the knife and turn to the brown haired girl.

"H-hey have y-you seen Minato?" Musubi asked in a mix tone of sadness and worry as she looked in the object in her hands before she looked back at the landlady.

"Well now that you mention it... No I haven't I thought he would of been back from work by now." Miya watched as the younger sekirei looked between her and the door with a extremely worried look on her face. "Musubi what's the matter. Is there something wrong?

Musubi opened her palms to show a simple blue and grey phone resting in them. "Well It looks like Minato forgot this." Miya looked surprised for a second before she smiled at Musubi's caring nature. "I know this might sound wired but I just have a bad feeling. So I think I'm going to go find Minato and bring his phone to him." The girl went to leave but Miya had other plans.

"Musubi." The girls stopped in mid-stride before turning back to the landlady. "Hold on." Miya walked over to the smaller female and place a caring hand on the girl's head. "Bless you. May the gods and goddess protect you and grant you success." Musubi smiled in happiness before she rushed off but not before thanking the landlady.

"That was very sweet Miya-chan." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on his wife's shoulder. "But I think we should get back to cooking." Naruto smiled lovingly as he kissed her cheek before he span in a 180 degree before walking back into the kitchen.

After a short span of 1 hour the married couple had finished the dinner for a family only to place three quarters of it to be placed in the oven to keep it hot. The married couple sat next to each other with a small smile on their lips as the tasted the delicious food but their lovely meal together was interrupted when the sound of people entering the door, or by the window if you counted Naruto sensing Homura.

The sight of Miya entering the room with a pan which was soon followed by three other people, two people Naruto knew and one Naruto didn't. "Errr Miya-chan who is that little one?" Miya smiled at her husband as she placed the pot of food onto the table before she placed some plates onto the table before she joined her soul mate the table.

"Well dear Minato was about to inform me as-well." Said person looked between the to lords of the Inn and was about to explain but Miya interrupted him. "Nut that can wait until everyone has eaten so would you please go get kagari and Uzume." Naruto smiled and nodded before he stood up to his feet and proceeded to walk out of the dining room and into the hall way. Naruto quickly moved across the hall until he came a room with the number 101, which was Homura's room, and knocked on the door three time. The sound on feet hitting floor let Naruto know that the grey haired female sekirei had just gotten out of bed. Not a minuet later the door opened to show Kagari standing there in a black suit. "Erm yes can I help you?" she asked as she straightened her black suit only to blink in shock and a blush to appear on her face when she look at the actually person infront of her.

"Miya has invited you to join us for dinner, and I have come to tell you." Naruto said in a calm and inviting tone as he closed his eyes he moved to the side allowing the blushing female step out of her room before she walked over towards the dinner room while Naruto walked upstairs to get Uzume and Akitsu but as soon as he reached the top floor Akitsu appeared right infront of him in a low bow. "Hello Akitsu. May I ask where you've been all day?" Akitsu blinked in confusion before she pointed to a door that was in between Minato's and uzume's making Naruto sigh. "listen Akitsu you don't have to wait until I tell you to do something. You are my Sekirei so don't de-rate yourself." Naruto said in a calm and loving tone that made Akitsu's cheeks gain a barely visible blush before she bowed to him. "Why don't you go down stairs and get something to eat while I get Uzume." Naruto said making Akitsu bow once again before she walked down the stairs.

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he walked over to the third door of the hall before knocking on it three times. When he didn't get a answer Naruto slowly opened the door let him get a view of a sleeping Uzume laying on the floor. Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She looked to be around 21 and looked to be around 5 feet 4. She is was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back and capri jeans.

Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his head Naruto walk over towards the sleeping girl before kneeling down next to the girl before he shook her slightly. A loan moan filled the room as Uzume's eyes slowly opened to reveal her brown eyes.  
>"Errr what is it?" The sekirei said as she tiredly whipped the sleep out of her eyes while Naurto watched in amusement before he sat down next to her.<p>

"Oh nothing it's just Miya asked me to come at get you for dinner." As soon as Uzume heard Miya and dinner she shot upwards to her feet before rushing out the door before Naruto could even stand up. Naruto simple smiled before he stood to his feet and followed after the oblivious hunger sekirei. As soon Naruto walked past the last door of of the he stopped right at the stair before he leaned up against the door. "I'll leave you some of the food for later." Naruto left soon after as he said it and walked down the stairs in a quick but quite motion.

Naruto soon made his way into the dinning room everyone inside turn towards him. Naruto simple ignored the looks as he stepped pace them and sat next to his wife.

"I'm glad that everyone could make it." Naruto said before he picked up a pair of chopsticks and brook them perfectly in two before slowly bring them down and picking up the food on his plate. Everyone smiled gently before they too started to eat.

I wasn't that long after that Naruto finished, while many people still loads of food left, and stood to his feet, making people look at him strangely but he simple ignored them and walking past them.

As Naruto walked into the hallway he began to think of his life so far. He had saved two world, had many lovers that all had either past on or will never be able to see him again, He had lived three different live and yet he had suffered more than any mere person, even a tailed beast, could take on but kept on. He was the closest to a god a man could be and yet he still continued on fighting.

He had helped many people in his life, from mothers from cancer and death, he had saved fathers from dieing infront of their kids.. He had even given a girl inspiration when he was younger. He still remembered the little girl who played guitar to escape from her parents fighting. He remembered her chin-length pink-red hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to her back. Her eyes are dark red that seemed to shine in interspersion. He remembered teaching the girl all he knew about guitars and even made her an a acoustic Guitar, he may have been 15 at the time but that did not stop him from helping her in any way possible but even with his powers he couldn't stop her from passing away from a cancer. (If you can guess who this is you get an ice cream and if you can't I shall tell you next chapter,)

After 2 years of her passing Naruto felt a deep hole in his heart so he decided he would find himself someone as a apprentice, he had started up a club for training in Tai and Ken jutsu. And it was quite a surprise when he was straight away approached by two females. It was quite funny as to how they acted together, he still remembered how the two looked. The first girl was the younger of the two and the shorter too,as she stood at 5'3 and she was 14 years old, she had long blonde hair tied into two pigtails, each secured in place by a red ribbon. Her eyes were a light crimson and her skin was pale. Naruto remembered all of the tactics he had taught the girl and all the IQ she gained but all the trait of being quite scary when she wanted to be.

The second of the two girl was 17 and she was stood around 5'5, she had black hair and reddish-burgundy coloured eyes, she also had very light skin but she hid most of it within her usual antics of a seifuku, along with a long black scarf covering the bottom part of her face and her neck, she also wore a black skirt with two short slits which she added to aid her in movement and a short sleeved shirt for better movement but covered her arm skin with black colour arm guards from the back of her palm until her elbows, as well as lower thigh guards and black tap. Now she was more of the quite but deadly type as Naruto taught her Tai but mainly Kenjutsu, he went as far as to getting her two Kodachi and some shurikens. But there was a secret that Naruto knew about her and that was that she extremely fond of cute things, especially stuffed animals. Of course he didn't tell anyone. Nope not one person.

But even with all his training and caring he still could not stop the two girls from dieing in a car collision on their way to the school to meet Naruto for training. After the lose of both the girls Naruto couldn't take it anymore and accepted the job at MBI so that he could help heal people with medicine but before he could tell any of the girls that he spent so much time with he went off to go train so that he could get rid of all the sadness and anger. (Sounding familiar) But In the middle of his training someone had entered his secret training field before said person approached him.

Of course Naruto was on high alert when he felt the power of the girl infront of him had, while it wasn't as big as his it was easily as big as Kyuubi's which came to quite the shock to Naruto. Said person Introduced herself as the Dragon queen after what seemed like a years worth of bragging, but when she finally did stop and tell him the real reason why she had come he become both angry and confused. Of course he out right denied her but apparently the little dragon had predicted that he would reject her offer so she started to play on his emotional state. He was shocked to find out that Grayfia had taken his love for granted but he didn't let it faze him. But now he knew that people were after him so he made it look like he was running away so that dragon would have a harder time trying to find him.

It was about a year after that Naruto had joined MBI that Tabane had been able to track him down and give him a piece of her mind, and it was quite scary indeed but after 3 hours of her anger the purple haired girl brook into tears and soon feel asleep because of emotional stress. When the super genus finally woke up the next day Naruto had asked her how she got on the island or more importantly why she was here. Tabana explained that she had made a machine that could be used for a substitute for war and so far she had made it had been going well. She had been using some of his old power cores that he had given to her but she had recently hit a block, she couldn't make any-more machines or even improve them because the cores had reached their limit.

Naruto frowned when he had found out that but he had agreed that if she would teach him everything about the IS. At first she refused saying that only she should know but after explaining that it wouldn't be able to supply her with power cores unless he knew the information because of the danger of it being the wrong type of energy she quickly caved and spent the next three mouth telling him everything she knew. And by the fourth month he had created a power core which Naruto labelled "Black box" because that was it was, It was a unknown power source that only Naruto and now Tabane knew about. Not soon after Tabane left in a unknown way not even Naruto knew about leaving Naruto to his work and a new project to start.

As Naruto continued to think to himself as he walked down the halls of his house, he took notice of all the clean wooden floors and pictures that hung on the walls. Naruto smiled as he continued to walk down the hall with the only sound being his feet hitting the floor. It was long before Naruto found himself standing in the middle of his garden, his eyes were focused on the stars that shined brightly in the night sky as tear leak down his face.

Naruto didn't know how long he had be standing there but from the looks of the moon nearly in the centre of the sky that it was closing in on Midnight so for one last minuet Naruto stood there in place and mental ready himself for this whole new life.

"Naruto-Kun" Naruto heard the voice of Miya of to the side of the garden making him try around to see Miya standing there with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked as she stepped into the garden from her place on the cold floor.

Naruto smiled at his wife in a loving manner before he looked up a the moon one more time. "I was just thinking of past times." Naruto said in a down cast tone as he lowered his head before he smiled slight and grabbed hold onto his lovers hand.

The two lovers looked in the night sky with small smiles, Naruto looked away from the stars in the sky and towards his wife, he took in her beauty as the moon light shined down onto her.

Miya blinked when she felt Naruto lift up her chin but before she could question him, his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. Miya moan in shock when she felt her sekirei symbol flare to life which was soon followed by 10 red wings. When Naruto and Miya finally separated from the moon was in the middle sky, signalling that it was midnight. The couple smiled warmly before they decided to head to bed so with one final kiss they walked back inside the house.

But unknown to even Naruto a certain Ice sekirei had been watching in the whole this, Akitsu sat on top of a now frozen tree as she watched HER master and that... that SLUT walk into the house holding hands. Akitsu glared as she looked at Miya, how dare that purple whore try to steal HER master! Naruto was HER'S! HE choice be HER master. "I will have HIM and NO'ONE will get in MY way." she said to herself as she shook from anger.

***************With Mizore in a different Universe************

In a world filled a Universe where Yokai lived hidden amongst human, A ice Yokai with purple hair suddenly screamed in rage before she punched through her bedroom wall. Her rage was triggered when she felt another person try and take her spot in something important. "When I find you there will be hell to pay." Mizore growled out loud in anger before she punched her other hand into the wall making it crumble to the floor. The girl's anger dissipated when she saw the one person that scared her more than Naruto, her mother stood on the other side of the now broken wall with a glare on her face. Mizore shivered when she saw her mother glare, she cursed the unknown person she felt as she got to working on fixing her wall.

**************Back with Akitsu*******************

The ice user growled to herself before she forced herself down. She knew that if she were to attack Miya then there was no doubt that Naruto would take Miya's side so she was going to bid her time. She quickly jumped off of the tree before jumping upwards towards the open window of the top hall. She quickly moved into her room and closed the door behind her.

**Hey guys I'm going to end it here... I know its stupid but I couldn't think of a way to end it without extending it with another chapter but... Well I want to keep them about the same amount of words in each chapter but yeah... I'm going to be uploading a new story as well but that won't be related to my "Juubi No" series so yeah ... Bye now**


End file.
